


Meddling

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour, Luhan wants Kris to wear the dress, M/M, Sweet, krishan - Freeform, mention of bottom kris, mention of other EXO members - Freeform, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Luhan gives Yifan the full control to plan everything about their wedding. But he will start cracking into the plan almost every time“I will let you decide it.” Luhan first said when Yifan asked him about planning their wedding.“Are you sure?” The taller asked, raising his brow high in disbelief.“100%.”“You won't complain?”“I won't.” Luhan said confidently. “I believe in your style.”“Okaaay.” The younger drawled unsurely as his reply, still looking at the other oddly. He was sure that Luhan would cut in every now and then because he knew he would.





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> The second story to Wedding Simulation : Kris Pairings
> 
> check the end notes for the inspiration XD

 

**_Meddling_ **

 

“So… I will choose this venue.” Yifan said slowly as he looked through the website he opened in his laptop, taking in the details from every wedding pictures posted in that page.

“Okay.” From his side, Luhan nodded without looking at what Yifan had been paying attention to as he looked at his own phone, reading a message.

Yifan who also didn't look at Luhan, continued jumping from one page to another. “Or this one?” He asked indecisively as each offers on that site were all tempting him to choose them. “It’s really hard to choose one.”

“Just choose one you like.” Luhan suggested, not really helpful because Yifan liked them both.

“Which one do you like?” Yifan asked, stealing a glance to Luhan before looking back at his laptop again, comparing the two venues. “This one is bigger and had spacious parking area but a bit far from downtown, and the other one not that big but it had excellent service and offers.”

Luhan took his time in thinking, and he hadn't come up with reply yet when Yifan piped up again. “Ah, I guess this one. Some of the guests are from outside China and it will be easier for them if the venue located near their hotels.”

“Yeah, that will be better.” Nodding to Yifan’s explanation, Luhan looked up at the laptop and hummed in agreement at the picture displayed.

It was a week later that the couple went to the site Yifan had chosen. Yifan talked to the manager while she led them to show the hall and Luhan followed in tow, looking around with confusion.

“Lu?” The taller called when the short tour about to end and he saw the confused expression hanging from Luhan’s beautifully manly face.

Turning to his spouse, Luhan raised his brow and motioned the younger to come closer. “This place looks different than the one I saw on your laptop.” He whispered, making sure that the manager didn't hear him.

“What do you mean?” Mirroring the confused look on Luhan’s face, he asked back.

“I saw open hall and garden party. That place looks more relaxing than this one.”

Opening his eyes wide, Yifan retorted with half-hearted annoyance. “That's the other one.”

 

\---

 

“-ding, do you want Chinese food or western?” Yifan asked when they had their dinner after checking out the other venue -the one Luhan wanted-.

With him not completely hearing what Yifan had said, Luhan looked up from the menu to look at Yifan and then back to the menu book he hold. It's French restaurant they were in. “Western, of course.” He answered obviously, but his answer resulted with Yifan looking up at him with narrowed gaze, even with his bangs down and hiding his furrowed brows, Yifan still looked intimidatingly sharp. Luhan who didn't understand what Yifan meant by that look, raised his brow questioningly.

Seemingly, Yifan didn't appreciate the look he gave to him as he narrowed his eyes even more and when Yifan sighed and said “Okay, then.  _ Now _ , what do you want to eat?”, Luhan was left a bit stunned by the slightly harsh tone. Yifan didn't even look his way when they ate.

The day after, Yifan sent a menu list to Luhan over WeChat.

- _ That’s the menu for the wedding reception. _ \- the message from Yifan said.

Still remembering the event last night, Luhan realized where he did go wrong. Before the question, Yifan must had said something like _‘for the wedding’_ and he didn't  _ listen _ , thus that look on his face. Formulating a good answer that wouldn't set Yifan off, Luhan typed his reply carefully. ‘ _ I like them all, maybe we can add some Chinese? _ ’

Luhan had been staring at his phone since he sent the message, and Yifan had read his message three or so minutes ago, yet no reply came.

In fear of angering his way-too-tall cute fiance when he had clearly said that Yifan could decided everything without him meddling, Luhan was torn between calling or sending another message.

Gladly, Yifan’s reply came along, even though clipped. - _ thought so _ -. Short, no mark whatsoever. Luhan couldn't react to that.

And then another message came in. - _ I have prepared other menus _ -, that and two other list of menus. One, full Chinese, while the other one mixed.

Luhan just couldn't say anything beside - _ Thank you. I love you _ .-

 

\---

 

“What is our clothes for the day?” Luhan asked while driving when they went to the bridal to get their outfit. Looking at his soon-to-be-husband, he kind of expected Yifan to tell him that he would wear dress.

“Ma said that ivory colored suits fit us perfect. So, I guess, that.” Yifan said dismissively while looking at his phone, Tao sending him a pic of red-pink hand bouquet, asking him if he would love to have that one. Typing a ‘ _ no, I don't want it _ ’, he didn't expect Luhan to react badly.

“What?” Luhan shouted before stopping his car at the side of the road. “You won't wear dress?”

“Why would I wear that?” Yifan, who was startled by the sudden break, shouted back to Luhan with wide eyes.

“This is a wedding!”

“And?”

“You should wear a dress.”

“Dress is for women. I'm sure that I'm not woman. You know it perfectly.”

“But you prefer to take me into you.”

Blushing at Luhan’s unabashed statement, Yifan looked away. “That doesn't mean I will wear dress. If anything, you should be the one to wear it, you are shorter than me.”

Not liking that Yifan mention his height, Luhan fighted back. “Hey! But I'm not small! My size is decent. You fall apart under me.”

“Both of you, shut up! Too much information!” Yixing shouted from the back seat. “I come along to help you choose your outfit, not to listen about this!”

Looking unaffected by Yixing’s complaints, Luhan stated to Yifan who just wanted a black hole to open up and disappeared into it. “I want to see you wearing a wedding dress in our special day.”

If Yifan wasn't so mortified about Yixing knowing his sex life, he would have melted under Luhan’s affectionate stare.

 

\---

 

“So, I heard that while preparing this reception, the couple went into some arguments.” A series of small laugh filled the hall following Sehun’s statement. He, the youngest of their group of close friend, was chosen to give speech in Luhan’s and Yifan’s wedding.

When the laugh had died down, but not the amusement, Sehun continued. “It was something very expected actually if we know about these two’s personality. With Yifan-ge’s perfectionism and also Luhan-ge’s meddling, several argument between the two is bound to happen. It has been like that ever since they met each other years ago, so it's really not a surprise when I heard it.” Sound of agreement, came from several tables, yet the one upfront could be heard louder than any other.

“As we have already known, they have very different personality.” Sehun continued, looking back at the guests. “So different that they often clashed against each other. But it's because of their difference that they can complete each other.”

“Some people say that a couple who often argued are bad, some say that their relationship won't last long. At first I believed in that. But after knowing these two and staying beside them, I know that that statement is wrong. Luhan-ge, the one I'm closer with between the two and whom I know how reckless loud annoying careless he can be..” There was a familiar shout of disagreement coming from the couple but Sehun ignored it to continue. “He said that he learnt so much from the argument he had with Yifan-ge. He said that he became more responsible, more careful, more selective, all for Yifan-ge.”

The crowd cheered for Luhan’s improvement for the sake of his relationship with Yifan, which boosted Luhan’s ego on stage, and then they calm themselves down to hear more from Sehun.

“And from our friend,” Sehun looked at Chanyeol who secretly gave a thumb up. “I also heard that Yifan-ge confessed that..” Sehun paused and stifled his laugh when he saw the surprised look from said man, but he wouldn't drag Yifan down -to make sure the safety of certain elf would be intact after the wedding reception-. “..that he learnt about letting go of his ego, he learnt about being patient, and learnt about how to deal with Luhan-ge.” This time the guests all laughed along with their closest friends. Stealing a glance to the couple, Sehun smiled when they looked at each other and he thought he saw Yifan mouthed ‘you know how much I've done for you?’ to Luhan who grinned and sneaked a kiss to the tall man. “But, there is something, one important thing which the two learnt, is learning and will continue to do so together. One thing that we should as well learn.”

Pausing to gain everyone's curiosity, including the couple, he smiled. Fondly, Sehun turned to look at them and said. “It is to love each other more and more.”

Applause erupted from everyone gathered, and Sehun raised his hand which brought a glass of champagne. “For Luhan-ge and Yifan-ge. Congratulation.”

Still standing on his spot, Sehun glanced at the two happy men. Yifan, clad in white dress, was smiling and resting his forehead to Luhan who smiled back at him. The red-pink hand bouquet which Tao chose, was held firmly by both as they shared sweet whisper of endless love confession.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by this friend of the friend of the friend of my friend.  
> They are preparing for their wedding, and the groom let the bride to plan everything to her heart content. It was sweet at first, his kind intention, but then he started making comments which resulted with the groom ended up being the one who decided everything.  
> It's not a good start, but doesn't mean anything bad to them, they are a married happy couple with adorable twin now~
> 
> Coming up next, Suho/Junmyeon!  
> Preview,  
> Yifan smiled at Junmyeon, loving how Junmyeon only wanted the best for him, for them. “Thank you.”  
> “You know..” Yifan started out of the blue, making Junmyeon raising his brow and looking at him expectantly. “I really feel grateful that you want to marry me.”


End file.
